Arthur Pendragon (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Pre-Training= |-|Post-Training= |-|With Excalibur= Summary Arthur Pendragon is the teenaged king of Camelot, who ascended to the throne after drawing a sword that no one else could. Although he is optimistic and happy-go-lucky, he takes his duties as a king very seriously. Merlin is his closest friend and adviser. After Camelot fell to the Demon Clan, Arthur formed an underground resistance and saved many citizens, as well as underwent training from Nanashi. It is revealed that Arthur is the hero chosen to wield Excalibur, although he has yet to unlock the full potential within him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 6-C Name: Arthur Pendragon Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, King of Camelot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Air Manipulation (Can generate air slashes) Attack Potency: At least City level (Traded many blows with Base Hendrickson and was able to injure him) | At least City level (Effortlessly killed Gray Demons, among many other lesser demons) | At least Island level+ (Casually sliced apart Base Chandler and Cusack, although they could easily regenerate) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought at even speeds with Hendrickson) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Gray Demons and Blue Demons could perceive) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of surprising Chandler and Cusack with his speed. Casually parried all of Zeldris' attacks, although Zeldris was just testing him) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: At least City Class | At least City Class | At least Island Class+ Durability: At least City level (Took many attacks from Base Hendrickson) | At least City level (Should be comparable to his own attacks) | At least Island level+ (Took no damage from Chandler's Exterminate Ray) Stamina: Very high. Fought Hendrickson for an extended duration before tiring. | Much greater than before. He had previously been exhausted fighting a small number of lesser demons but is now able to spend all day fighting them while suppressing his presence. | Very high, but only for a limited time. His body begins breaking down after a brief fight, as he is not yet able to handle Excalibur's power for long durations. Range: Extended melee range with his sword | Extended melee range with Excalibur, tens of meters with air slashes. Standard Equipment: Sequence, a blade enchanted to repair itself automatically whenever it is broken | Holy Sword Excalibur Intelligence: Is a skilled enough swordsman to match with Hendrickson for an extended period of time without any form of magic to assist him. Managed the prosperous kingdom of Camelot until the Demon Clan invaded. Weaknesses: He can be naive and optimistic to a fault, and is willing to put himself in harm's way in order to try and unlock his hidden power. | He is not strong enough to handle the strain Excalibur places on his body since he has not awakened his true magical power. His body gives up after a short time and he becomes unable to fight. Weapons Holy Sword Excalibur: Arthur is the hero chosen to wield Excalibur by the souls of heroes residing in it. The sword has passed from hero to hero for countless generations, becoming infused with their collective skill and power. When wielding it Arthur gains the various skills learned by all the heroes of the past. * Dance of Avidya: A technique created by a blind swordsman capable of countering "any and all manner of surprise attacks" as if done automatically. File:DanceOfAvidya1.png|Automatically counters File:DanceOfAvidya2.png|Zeldris' attacks * Deathpecker: A technique of War King Tartenos which consists of many quick, consecutive lunges. The blows seemingly keep hitting as the target is pushed backward. Arthur was able to push Zeldris many meters back using this technique. Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training | With Excalibur Note: Not to be confused with any other similarly-named characters or the historical figure he is named after. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Kings Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6